Iron Man Vol 1 126
Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Unnamed guards * Hammer's Super-Army ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Monaco Police * Coggins * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Bambi * * Jacques Cousteau * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** * ** * * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * | Notes = * As seen on page one, this issue is Story# LG 496. * This issue contains a letters page, "Printed Circuits". Letters are published from Blair Young, Jon Green, Brian Wenzel, and Lynn Gibbs. *The issue makes mention of Richard Nixon's reputation for lying. Richard Nixon, nicknamed Tricky Dick, was President of the United States from 1969 to 1974. He was elected twice, representing the Republican Party. He was forced to resign the office, following the investigation of the Watergate scandal. The scandal involved Nixon financing his own team of operatives for the wiretapping of the Democratic Party's headquarters in Washington, D.C.. After Nixon repeatedly denied his involvement in the scandal, Nixon's habit of covertly tape-recording his conversations provided evidence against him. He had recorded incriminating conversations. The scandal solidified Nixon's reputation for corruption and encouraged the American public's distrust of their own government. The Marvel issue was published in 1979, only 5 years following Nixon's resignation. *The officer who arrests Jim Rhodes, mockingly claims to work for Jacques Cousteau. Jacques Cousteau (1910-1997) was a famous French explorer, marine conservationist, and documentary filmmaker. He devoted his life to the study of the sea and of aquatic lifeforms. Cousteau did pioneering research in underwater diving and marine archaeology, improved the technology used for diving, and filmed a large number of his expeditions. He became a household name for much of the 20th century. His ship, the Calypso, was among the most famous ships of the era. *Tony Stark makes reference to the clavicle, though he does not explain what it is. The clavicle or collarbone is a long bone that serves as a strut between the shoulder blade and the sternum or breastbone. There are two clavicles, one on the left and one on the right. The clavicle is the only long bone in the body that lies horizontally. *For reasons of his own Justin Hammer wants Tony Stark to remain sober, and grants him no access to alcohol. This is an obstacle to Tony's developing alcoholism. *Tony Starks mentions Princess Grace of Monaco. Grace Kelly was an American actress. In 1956, she married Rainier III, Prince of Monaco and became his Princess consort. They had three children, including two daughters and a single son. Grace was fatally injured in a car accident in 1982, dying shortly after. *The Marvel Chronology Project, which covers character appearances, has the following information about the characters of the issue. **Phillip Barnett previously appeared in Iron Man Vol 1 124 (July, 1979). **The Beetle previously appeared in Defenders Vol 1 65 (November, 1978). **The Blizzard previously appeared in Iron Man Vol 1 124 (July, 1979). **Constrictor previously appeared in Captain America Vol 1 229 (January, 1979). **Discus previously appeared in Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 1 50 (April, 1978). **Leap-Frog previously appeared in Defenders Vol 1 64 (October, 1978). **Man Killer previously appeared in Daredevil Vol 1 123 (July, 1975). **Ling McPherson next appears in Iron Man Vol 1 134 (May, 1980). **The Melter previously appeared in Iron Man Vol 1 124 (July, 1979). **Porcupine previously appeared in Defenders Vol 1 65 (November, 1978). **Spymaster previously appeared in Iron Man Vol 1 117 (December, 1978). **Stiletto previously appeared in Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 1 50 (April, 1978). **Water Wizard previously appeared in Ghost Rider Vol 2 24 (June, 1977). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = *Iron Man #126 - Comic Book Database }}